king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullseye
For the British competitor, see Rhino. Bullseye was a Chinese competitor robot which fought in King of Bots II. Armed with a drum spinner, Bullseye caught the eye of a celebrity captain and fought in Episode 1, but it was defeated by Deep-Sea Shark there, before losing its subsequent four-way melee to Yesaji, falling in the Redemption Round as a result. Design Bullseye, much like other King of Bots competitors such as Mr Hippo and Red River Hong, uses a tried-and-tested design popularized by the Brazilian robots Touro Maximus and Minotaur. This consists of a compact box-shaped chassis driven by two large tyres which make the robot invertible, with the front of the robot using two sharpened forks for low clearance, and the primary weapon being a large drum spinner with a single wide tooth covering the length of the drum. Small bumps are also added at the front of the machine to prevent the drum from touching the floor of the arena, and the robot was adorned with decorative bullets and target graphics to match its namesake. Robot History King of Bots II (Season 2) Iron Scrap made its heavyweight debut in Episode 1 of Season 2, where it was nominated by a celebrity captain to take part in a head-to-head battle against Deep-Sea Shark. Bullseye initially did not move away from the red corner, and Deep-Sea Shark slowly approached it. Eventually, Bullseye showed mobility, and dodged a charge from Deep-Sea Shark, only to sustain a front-on blow from the latter’s spinner. Moments passed before Deep-Sea Shark attacked Bullseye again, at which point its weapon stopped working, and the blue and white machine darted across the arena. Deep-Sea Shark and Bullseye proceeded to ram each other head-on while their spinners were not rotating; it became clear that Bullseye’s drum had also malfunctioned as Deep-Sea-Shark shoved it into the wall spikes. Again, Bullseye and Deep-Sea Shark rammed each other, with Bullseye being pushed into the wall spikes again. Bullseye sped away in an attempt to evade Deep-Sea Shark, but drove into and was launched upwards by the circular saws which emerged from the arena floor. Smoke poured from the right-hand side of Bullseye before Deep-Sea Shark pushed it into a grinder, then the circular saws; contact with the latter sent sparks flying and Bullseye spinning violently into the air. Towards the end of the battle, Bullseye was seen to have lost mobility on one side, while Deep-Sea Shark returned to the blue corner just as the timer expired. The resulting Judges’ decision ruled in favor of Deep-Sea Shark, and as a result, Bullseye did not earn a place in the celebrity team it was nominated for. Relegated to the redemption round, Bullseye would need to win a four-way rumble over Iron Rooster, Land Dragon and Yesaji in order to stay in the competition and join a celebrity team of its choosing. Bullseye started tenatively, seemingly lacking the use of its drum spinner. It was briefly nudged by Yesaji, before being left alone while the Indian machine engaged with Iron Rooster. Bullseye failed to involve itself, and was eventually rammed into the arena wall by Yesaji. In its last moments, Bullseye was slammed into the corner of the arena by Yesaji, where Bullseye subsequently broke down, right next to the already-eliminated Land Dragon. Yesaji would go on to win the battle, while Bullseye was eliminated from the competition permanently. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *Bullseye's name could also be translated from Chinese as Sniper, although Bullseye was the name used by roboteers in attendance at filming. Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 2 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots with drum spinners Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots that have never won a battle